Memories
by Mizuno Aoi
Summary: Kai Toshiki kehilangan ingatannya.Yang tersisa? Sebuah kalung yang tampak berarti baginya dan ingatan tentang seseorang yang bahkan namanya tidak dia ingat.Apakah dia bisa mengingat kembali segalanya? Atau membiarkan ingatan yang hilang tetap hilang? Ingatan adalah salah satu bentuk jati diri seseorang tapi tanpa ingatan pun bukan berarti mereka berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda
1. 1st Memory

**Disclaimer: Cardfight! Vanguard is owned by Bushiroad and Akira Itou.**

**Pairing(s):** KaiChi, KouRen, JunMiwa, past!KaiRen, mentioned!onesided!KamuiEmi

**Universe: **Normal AU

* * *

"…_**bersamamu. Meski….denganmu."**_

Suara tawa kecil terdengar ditelinganya. Seulas senyum terpasang di wajah seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya._**"Kalau begitu ini janji kita ya," **_ucap suara, yang kini tampak bergema, dengan nada senang.

Pemandangan disekililingnya kini mulai mengabur dan bertambah gelap seiring dengan banyak siluet tentang orang-orang yang tampak sangat dia kenal. Tapi pikirannya terputus hanya sampai disitu. Kenal. Nama maupun sosok orang-orang tersebut tidak bisa dia lihat jelas dan sepertinya ada selaput yang memisahkan dirinya dengan orang-orang tersebut.

Sampai beberapa saat dia masih berusaha untuk mengingat siapa orang-orang tersebut. Apakah mereka teman-temannya? Kerabatnya? Orang yang dicintainya? Atau bahkan musuhnya? Dia tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi apapun hingga rasa sakit yang luar biasa membuatnya berhenti untuk berusaha memikirkan hal itu dan membiarkan dirinya terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan. Tanpa cahaya, suara, maupun potongan-potongan ingatan atau apapun itu yang sejak tadi menyita perhatiannya. Sesaat sebelum dia sepenuhnya menyerahkan diri dalam kegelapan, dia mendengar suara samar yang memanggil namanya dengan panik, cemas, dan penuh ketakutan. Sayang seluruh tenaganya sudah menghilang dan dia pun tidak menghiraukan suara itu lagi.

******Memories******

Angin lembut menggerakkan tirai putih di suatu kamar. Menurunkan sedikit suhu di luar maupun di dalam kamar yang memang saat itu terasa cukup panas mengingat musim panas telah berlangsung selama tiga minggu. Dua orang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan nada yang lebih kecil dari biasanya. Mereka takut mengganggu ketenangan di kamar tersebut dimana sosok seorang laki-laki berambut coklat tengah beristirahat. Istirahat yang cukup lama menurut mereka. Salah seorang dengan rambut pirang sesekali melirik ke arah sosok tersebut dengan pandangan cemas sebelum kembali pada sosok yang berdiri dengan mengenakan seragam perawat rumah sakit.

"Apa menurutmu dia akan cepat sadar? Ah…Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja dia akan sadar. Dia tidak selemah itu dan juga keras kepala," tanyanya yang ditambahkan sedikit gurauan kecil untuk menutupi rasa cemasnya.

Perawat berambut biru disampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil. "Pasti, Miwa-_kun_. Pasti dia akan sadar," jawabnya dengan nada yakin yang ditimpali dengan anggukan oleh lelaki berambut pirang bernama Miwa tersebut.

Miwa terkesiap sejenak saat dia melihat sedikit gerakan pada jemari lelaki yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sekejap dia merasa itu hanya imajinasinya saja tapi beberapa detik kemudian jemari yang sama kembali bergerak. Dalam sekejap Miwa meraih lengan perawat disampingnya dan menarik-nariknya, tangannya menunjuk ke arah tangan yang tadinya bergerak.

"Aichi! Dia sadar! Kai sadar!" ujarnya dengan nada tidak percaya. Miwa segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri tempat tidur bersama dengan Aichi yang masih berekspresi terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Kai! Kai, kau dengar? Hei!" panggil Miwa yang tampak ingin segera mengguncang tubuh yang masih terbaring dengan mata terpejam itu.

Untung saja satu tangan Aichi menggenggam erat lengan Miwa untuk menahannya agar tidak memberikan _shock_ berlebihan pada tubuh pasien didepannya. Tapi tentu saja sorot mata Aichi ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh Miwa.

Kelopak mata yang tadinya tidak bergerak kini membuat gerakan kecil. Lelaki berambut coklat yang menjadi perhatian kedua orang tersebut tampak berusaha untuk membuka matanya. Secara perlahan kedua kelopak mata tersebut terangkat, menunjukkan iris hijau zamrud yang masih berusaha membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya yang lama tidak tersentuh kornea matanya.

Senyum bahagia dan lega terkembang di wajah Aichi maupun Miwa. Miwa mengeluarkan tawa senang saat melihat sahabatnya membuka matanya yang sekian lama terpejam itu. Mereka melihatnya mengerjap beberapa kali dan menunggu fokus matanya berada pada mereka.

"Kai?" panggil Miwa. Dia menyadari sedikit ekspresi 'kosong' pada kedua bola mata yang tengah memandangnya.

"Kalian…siapa?" suara tersebut bertanya dengan nada sedikit serak dan lemah karena sudah lama tidak digunakan.

Aichi dan Miwa saling berpandangan. Mereka berkali-kali menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya sekaligus bingung sebelum menatap satu sama lain untuk memastikan mereka mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dari orang yang sama.

"A-Aku akan memanggil Mitsusada-_sensei_," ujar Aichi yang segera bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

Miwa hanya mengangguk setuju sebelum kembali fokus pada sahabatnya. Dia menarik kursi agar lebih mendekati tempat tidur pasien dan menghela napas sambil duduk diatasnya. Miwa menatap Kai selama beberapa saat untuk memastikan bahwa Kai benar-benar kehilangan ingatan atau itu hanya triknya untuk membuat Aichi pergi dari kamar. Tapi tidak, Kai masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama saat laki-laki berambut coklat itu menatap orang yang asing baginya. Kembali Miwa menghela napas dan Kai hanya menatapnya dalam diam, menunggu Miwa untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa kau ingat namamu?" Miwa kembali bertanya dengan nada serius.

Yang bersangkutan mengangguk. "Kai Toshiki," jawabnya singkat. Miwa hendak kembali bertanya saat Kai kembali memotongnya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat tentang siapa pun…," tambahnya dengan ekspresi lelah tapi juga ada sedikit rasa kesal pada sorot matanya.

Miwa mengangguk tanda mengerti dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Lebih baik dia menunggu yang lebih ahli untuk menangani kondisi sahabatnya saat Kai juga tidak baik untuk kesehatannya apalagi mengingat Kai yang tertidur cukup lama, hampir satu bulan lamanya.

Seorang dokter dengan rambut coklat dan mata berwarna perak memasuki ruangan dengan cukup tergesa-gesa setelah mendapat kabar dari salah satu staffnya, Aichi. Dia mengerjap tidak percaya, sama seperti yang dilakukan kedua orang sebelumnya saat menatap Kai yang kini duduk sambil bersandar pada bagian tempat tidur yang dinaikkan dengan bantuan Miwa tadi sebelum dokter muda tersebut datang.

"A-Ah…Kai-_kun_…Kau benar-benar sudah sadar ya?" ucapnya setengah tidak percaya. Dia kemudian menghampirinya sambil menyiapkan stetoskopnya. Aichi bergegas menyiapkan peralatan lain sekaligus catatan kondisi kesehatan Kai.

"Bagaimana, Mitsusada?" Miwa bertanya, melemparkan pandangan antara Kai dan dokter muda bernama Mitsusada yang tengah memeriksanya. Aichi dengan teliti menulis segala hal yang diucapkan dokter tersebut ke dalam catatan ditangannya.

"Ya. Kondisi vitalnya tidak bermasalah. Kai-_kun_ hanya tinggal membiasakan dirinya dengan lingkungan sekitar. Tapi lakukan secara perlahan ya. Tubuhmu masih belum kuat untuk menahan stress terlalu lama," jawab Mitsusada pada Miwa dan mengajukan kalimat berikutnya pada Kai yang masih diam memandang ketiga orang 'asing' dihadapannya.

"Tadi dia bilang tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain namanya," tambah Miwa.

Mitsusada kembali menatap Kai. "Apa benar?" tanyanya pelan. Kai mengangguk. Mitsusada menoleh ke arah Aichi dan meminta buku catatan kesehatan di tangan pemuda berambut biru itu.

Dia mengecek kondisi Kai sebelumnya dan berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Mungkin itu dikarenakan benturan pada kepalanya," lanjut Mitsusada yang membuka halaman baru dan mengeluarkan pena dari saku mantel dokternya.

"Apa kau bisa mengingat masa kecilmu?" tanya Mitsusada sambil menatap Kai dalam-dalam. Kai menggeleng dan Mitsusada menulis sesuatu di buku.

"Bagaimana dengan saat SMP?" lanjut Mitsusada. Kai berpikir sejenak dan mencoba untuk mengambil segala macam informasi yang masih tertinggal di dalam kepalanya.

"Sedikit. Aku tidak tahu apa ingatan ini imajinasiku atau benar potongan ingatanku yang masih tersisa," jawab Kai pelan. Suaranya sedikit lebih lancar meski masih terdengar sedikit serak dan lemah.

"Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku?" tanya Mitsusada lagi yang menuliskan beberapa baris pada buku ditangannya dan kembali berfokus pada Kai.

Kai mengangguk pelan. "Ada…seseorang berambut merah. Panjang. Kurasa dia orang yang dekat denganku. Kami berbicara di depan sebuah gedung," jelas Kai dengan nada tidak yakin. Mitsusada mengangguk dan menambahkan sesuatu dicatatannya.

"Ada lagi?"

Kai menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya itu…," jawab Kai dengan kepala tertunduk, keduatangannya terkepal di atas selimutnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa kesal karena tidak bisa mengingat lebih.

Mitsusada tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk mengingat. Memaksakan diri hanya akan menambahkan beban baik secara mental maupun fisik," ujar Mitsusada, satu tangannya kembali menyerahkan buku catatan pada Aichi.

Mata peraknya menatap Kai, Miwa, dan Aichi bergantian. "Jadi, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kondisi vital Kai -_kun_ tidak bermasalah tapi untuk berjaga-jaga aku ingin agar kau dirawat selama beberapa hari di rumah sakit agar aku bisa lebih yakin," kata Mitsusada dengan fokus penuh pada Kai dan sesekali menatap pada Miwa dan Aichi untuk mengawasi kondisi Kai.

Miwa dan Aichi mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mitsusada kembali tersenyum puas. "Dan saat kau keluar dari rumah sakit, aku ingin ada yang mengawasimu sehari-hari sampai setidaknya 2-3 bulan ke depan. Selama itu kau harus melakukan _check-up_ dan memberitahuku apa saja yang bisa kau ingat dalam jangka waktu setelah kau berinteraksi dengan orang-orang disekitarmu," lanjut Mitsusada. Kai mengangguk.

"Baik. Kalau begitu pemeriksaan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kai-_kun_ kalau membutuhkan bantuan atau menginginkan sesuatu kau bisa menekan tombol di samping tempat tidur," tambah Mitsusada sambil menunjuk alat yang tergantung di dekat tempat tidur Kai. "Aku permisi dulu."

"Kalau begitu aku juga," ujar Miwa beberapa waktu setelah Mitsusada dan Aichi meninggalkan ruangan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang lain. "Kau juga harus istirahat, Kai. Besok aku akan kemari lagi untuk mengunjungimu."

Kai diam menatapnya. Miwa tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Dan namaku Miwa Taishi. Ingat itu baik-baik," tambah Miwa sebelum menutup pintu kamar Kai yang diiringi lambaian tangan singkat dari celah pintu.

Kai hanya bisa menghela napas dan kembali menutup matanya. Memang. Rasa lelahnya seperti mencapai puncaknya padahal dia baru saja membuka matanya setelah sekian lama berada dalam kesunyian alam bawah sadarnya. Dengan diiringi hembusan angin lembut yang membelai kulit dan rambutnya, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk kembali tertidur. Kali ini dia tidak kembali pada kesunyian tanpa dasar yang sangat dikenalnya tapi lebih pada ketenangan dan rasa lega karena merasakan bahwa dia bisa kembali merasakan hembusan angin, hangatnya cahaya, dan yang lebih penting, keberadaan seseorang saat dia terbangun nanti.

******Memories******

Kai menaikkan alisnya saat melihat beberapa objek yang ada di pangkuannya. Miwa yang memang menepati janjinya untuk kembali berkunjung, membawa beberapa benda yang diantaranya bisa dikatakan sudah tidak layak digunakan sama sekali. Sampah? Ya. Mungkin juga. Itulah yang terbersit dalam pikiran Kai saat dia mengangkat ponsel ditangannya sejajar dengan matanya. Ponsel itu sudah rusak berat. Layarnya pecah dan menampakkan beberapa bagian sirkuit didalamnya. Di beberapa sudut ponsel tersebut juga sudah rusak dan terdapat lubang maupun bagian yang hilang. Intinya ponsel itu sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Baik secara fungsi maupun data-data yang ada didalamnya.

"Ya. Ponsel itu sudah rusak berat saat kecelakaan tapi aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu sebagai bukti nyata. Lalu dokumen yang ada di tasmu juga sudah hangus terbakar dan itu serpihan yang masih tersisa," ucap Miwa sambil mengangkat potongan-potongan kertas yang terbakar di bagian tepi dan hanya meninggalkan tulisan 'KAI' di bagian sudutnya.

"Dan kau membawanya kemari sebagai bukti?" tanya Kai yang dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyum lebar dari lelaki berambut pirang yang ada di sebelahnya itu.

Kai hanya bisa menghela napas dan kembali memilah benda-benda yang ada di pangkuannya itu. Dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk membuat Miwa membuang semua benda yang dia anggap tidak layak digunakan maupun bisa membantunya dalam mengingat sesuatu. Pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah batu putih dengan beberapa corak biru yang tampak seperti goresan namun hal itu justsru membuat batu tersebut tampak semakin indah. Jemarinya menyusuri kontur batu tersebut, merasakan halus dan dinginnya secara langsung. Jemarinya terhenti saat menyentuh rantai perak yang mengikat bagian ujung batu putih itu dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Dia terus menatap batu itu seolah terpesona dengan keindahan maupun aura yang seolah keluar dari dalamnya.

"Ah! Kalau tidak salah dulu kau pernah bilang batu itu namanya _Moonstone_. Kau mendapatkannya dari seseorang," ucap Miwa membuyarkan lamunannya.

"_Moonstone_…," gumamnya perlahan. Dia menggenggam erat batu tersebut dan seulas senyum kecil terpasang di wajahnya tanpa dia sadari.

Miwa yang melihat hal itu harus mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang dilihatnya bukan ilusi atau mimpi. Kai yang sadar bahwa Miwa menatapnya dengan ekspresi aneh hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya dan kembali menatap Miwa dengan pandangan menusuk (seperti yang biasa dia lakukan menurut apa yang dikatakan Miwa saat datang).

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan sedikit nada ketus.

"Tidak…tidak… Kusangka kau tipe yang tidak akan bisa tersenyum selain di depan orang yang 'bisa tahan' denganmu. Ah…Mungkin aku harus bertanya lagi pada dunia apa ada orang yang bisa bertahan menghadapi sifatmu yang seperti ini," jawab Miwa dengan nada mengeluh.

"Diam!" potong Kai cepat yang kembali memilah barang-barang. 99% wajib dibuang tentunya tapi apa salahnya mengamati setiap benda tersebut. Bisa saja beberapa akan membantunya mengingat sesuatu. Seperti kalung yang kini sudah disisihkannya di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

Miwa mengangkat tangannya dengan ekspresi menyerah. "Baik…Baik, Tuan Muda," jawabnya setengah bercanda. Dia segera menutup mulutnya begitu Kai memberinya tatapan tajam yang berada pada level berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Sungguh. Miwa tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana sahabatnya itu bisa membuat seseorang tutup mulut padahal dirinya sendiri sedang tidak bisa bergerak secara total. Miwa yakin kekuatan fisik Kai bahkan belum pulih sepenuhnya tapi dengan satu tatapan saja Kai mungkin bisa menutup mulut orang yang jauh lebih besar darinya bahkan dengan kondisinya yang berada di atas tempat tidur seperti saat ini. Miwa hanya bisa bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal itu.

"Oh ya!" ucap Miwa yang teringat akan sesuatu. "Setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit, untuk sementara kau akan tinggal di tempatku."

Kai mendongak menatapnya. "Tempatmu?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

Miwa kembali mengangguk. "Ya. Kalau tidak salah dulu kau bilang tempatmu akan direnovasi jadi untuk sementara tidak bisa digunakan," jawab Miwa dengan senyum lebar terpasang diwajahnya.

Kai menatapnya curiga tapi dia tidak bisa memastikan apa yang dikatakan Miwa memang benar atau hanya alasan. Apapun hal itu, Kai tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat dimana rumahnya. Dengan terpaksa dia menatap Miwa. "Baiklah. Aku setuju dengan itu," katanya setengah hati.

"Akan kuberitahu Mitsusada setelah ini jadi dia tahu akan menghubungi siapa kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu," lanjut Miwa.

Dalam hati dia sedikit merasa bersalah sudah membohongi Kai. Tapi tidak ada jalan lain. Mitsusada mengatakan, tentu saja saat dia keluar dari kamar Kai hari sebelumnya, bahwa lebih baik Kai tinggal dengan seseorang yang tidak memiliki hubungan secara langsung dengan dirinya. Miwa sendiri tidak mungkin mengatakan pada sahabatnya yang mengalami amnesia itu kalau dia tinggal dengan seseorang saat dirinya bahkan tidak tahu dengan siapa dia berhubungan.

Mitsusada juga menambahkan bahwa hal itu bisa memberikan beban secara mental pada seorang pasien yang mengalami amnesia. Memang, dari segi positif, kontak secara langsung bisa mempercepat kembalinya ingatan seseorang. Tetapi di sisi lain, hal itu juga bisa memberikan beban mental secara tidak langsung. Para penderita amnesia merasa bahwa mereka harus segera mengingat atau bahkan memastikan apakah seluruh informasi yang diterimanya adalah kebenaran. Apalagi Kai baru saja mengalami kecelakaan serius. Hal tersebut bisa mempengaruhi kondisi fisiknya. Karena itulah Mitsusada menyarankan, bahwa untuk langkah aman, lebih baik Kai tinggal dengan seseorang yang tidak memiliki hubungan terlalu dekat dengannya agar Kai bisa mengingat kembali secara perlahan dan tidak tersudut dengan 'paksaan' lingkungannya.

Selain perasaan bersalah terhadap sahabatnya, Miwa juga merasa bersalah pada pasangan Kai. Dari segi keamanan kondisi Kai memang hal itu adalah pilihan yang paling tepat dan Miwa juga tahu kalau pasangan Kai sepenuhnya memahami hal itu. 'Dia' akan menyetujui hal itu meski Miwa berusaha mencari cara lain. 'Dia' lebih merasa lega dengan Miwa yang mengawasi Kai karena 'dia' sendiri tahu kalau Kai menganggap Miwa sebagai sahabat terdekatnya baik sebelum maupun saat Kai kehilangan ingatan. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Miwa menyetujui rencana ini meski dia bisa melihat sedikit ekspresi kekecewaan yang tersirat dalam bola mata 'orang tersebut'.

"Miwa, Buang ini semua," ucapan Kai memutus rentetan pemikirannya saat tangannya dipenuhi 'sampah' yang dibawanya tadi. Pemuda bermata abu-abu gelap itu menatap tidak percaya selama beberapa detik sebelum beranjak untuk melakukannya diikuti dengan segala macam protes yang bisa dia lontarkan.

* * *

**A/N: **Yak! Sekian dulu yang bisa saya berikan. Hahaha...Pertama kalinya bikin Multichapter Bahasa Indonesia dengan plot yang fixed *Dijitakin seluruh chara* Silahkan saran maupun komentarnya (**review**) =D Berhubung chapter ini diketik malam hari dengan keadaan setengah ngantuk, mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan kata dan sejenisnya *Sujud depan reader*

**Age:**

\- Mitsusada Kenji (28)

\- Kai Toshiki, Miwa Taishi, Suzugamori Ren, Tokura Misaki (26)

\- Sendou Aichi (25)

\- Katsuragi Kamui, Sendou Emi (22)


	2. 2nd Memories

**Disclaimer: Cardfight! Vanguard is owned by Bushiroad and Akira Itou**

**Pairing(s):** Please see 1st Chapter =)

**Universe: **Normal AU

**Reviews replies:**

**Dracokid -** Hahaha...Sabar...Sabar...Saya masih pingin hidup tentram kok jadi saya akan tetap menepati 'janji' pairing yang disebutkan ' ')/**  
**

**Guest - **Iya. Ini dilanjut juga akhirnya xD

**Twinted Twining Tails - **Semua author itu teman kok meski berbeda genre, fandom, dsb, dll ^^ *ditendang* Awawawa~ Makasih . Ini juga masih latihan kok. Silahkan dikomentari pada saat ingin mengomentari ya *lha?*

**yume - **Iya. Kalau di anime-manga usianya sekitar segitu. Kalau di sini pakai Alternate Universe (AU) jadi usianya dirubah dan ga ada permainan kartu aka Vanguard. Hehehe...

**Untuk semua pembaca, mohon maaf sudah menunggu begitu lama hanya untuk 1 chapter yang pendek ini . Author terjebak 'kata keramat' yang selalu menghadang para mahasiswa tingkat akhir jadi dimohon untuk maklum kalau update-nya agak lama. Author bakal berusaha menyelesaikan chapter 3 sebelum jadwal masuk kuliah dimulai lagi . Author akan sangat berterima kasih kalau ada yang menyempatkan diri memberikan review xP **Happy reading! ^^ ****

* * *

"Kai, Ini pesanan untuk meja 8," seru Miwa sambil meletakkan beberapa piring dan cangkir minuman di atas meja _counter_. Kai yang saat itu baru saja menerima pesanan, bergegas ke tempat Miwa dan memberikan pesanan yang baru padanya. Tidak luput tatapan tajam dia berikan pada lelaki berambut pirang itu saat dia mengatur piring dan gelas di atas nampan yang hendak dibawanya.

"Awas kau nanti," gerutunya. Miwa hanya memberikan senyum lebar sembari menyuruhnya pergi dengan gerakan tangannya sebelum dia kembali ke dapur.

Mau tidak mau Kai 'ditipu' untuk bekerja _part-time_ di sebuah café yang dikelola Miwa. Memang café tersebut cukup sederhana namun selalu penuh dengan pengunjung apalagi saat jam menunjukkan waktu istirahat siang pegawai perkantoran maupun pertokoan sekitar. Dan kini dia teringat cara Miwa untuk 'membujuknya' bekerja di tempatnya itu.

"_Karena kau menumpang disini secara gratis tidak aneh kalau kau bekerja sesekali untuk membantuku, benar kan?" ujar Miwa sambil menatap Kai dengan ekspresi khasnya._

"_Kau yang memutuskan aku akan tinggal disini kan?" protes Kai._

"_Memang…Tapi kau pasti tidak suka berdiam diri dan menunggu ingatanmu pulih sepenuhnya kan? Lebih baik kalau hal itu digunakan untuk bekerja dan mendapatkan uang. Tanpa uang kau nanti tidak bisa membeli apapun lho?" lanjut Miwa yang merasa sudah menang. Kai yang tahu apapun yang dikatakannya tidak akan pernah didengar oleh lelaki dihadapannya itu akhirnya menyerah dan mengiyakan pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Miwa._

Tanpa banyak bicara Kai bergerak melayani meja-meja yang membutuhkannya. Café yang dikelola Miwa memiliki total 5 pegawai tiap _shift_nya ditambah dengan 3 orang yang membantunya di bagian dapur. Meski ada 5 pegawai, saat jam makan siang tiba, tetap saja mereka kewalahan menangani para pelanggan yang datang. Tapi sepertinya dengan adanya 'tambahan' pegawai, yakni Kai, mereka bisa melewati jam-jam yang biasanya dipenuhi dengan kepanikan itu dengan lebih baik.

Kai memberikan instruksi ketika dia melihat banyak pegawai yang tampak tergopoh-gopoh memenuhi panggilan para pelanggan. Pada awalnya dia menyuruh Miwa yang memang adalah kewajibannya sebagai _owner_ tapi lelaki itu menunjuk Kai dengan alasan dia sudah terlalu sibuk di dapur dan Kai pasti mengerti bagaimana cara mengatur para staffnya karena dia yang berada di bagian _hall_. Saat itu juga, rasanya Kai ingin meninggalkan Miwa untuk menghadapi kesibukan yang memang cukup diluar dugaan itu sendirian.

Dengan cekatan, Kai menginstruksikan pada para pegawai tersebut untuk membantu satu sama lain. Minimal akan ada 3 orang yang menangani pesanan para pengunjung sementara 2 orang lainnya akan bergantian untuk mengambil pesanan yang telah selesai dan membereskan meja. Tugas-tugas ini diatur dengan seksama dan secara rotasi. Artinya, pegawai yang telah menerima pesanan akan bertugas untuk mengambil pesanan yang telah selesai dan memberikannya ke meja yang dimaksud. Pegawai yang telah mengantar pesanan akan membereskan meja yang kosong. Dan pegawai yang telah membereskan meja kosong akan pergi menerima pesanan. Begitu seterusnya secara bergantian sehingga para pegawai tersebut tidak akan bingung siapa yang akan menerima pesanan pelanggan.

"Kai-_san_, Apa bisa menolongku untuk membersihkan meja di area keluarga?" tanya seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang sedikit lebih terang dari warna rambut Kai sendiri itu dengan sorot mata memohon.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kai yang kemudian mengikuti gadis tersebut ke area keluarga dan mulai menumpuk piring-piring kotor dan juga membawa gelas. "Bersihkan saja mejanya. Aku akan membawa ini ke dapur."

"Iya. Terima kasih, Kai-_san_," ujar gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman yang entah kenapa seperti mengingatkan pada seseorang entah siapa. Kai yang baru saja memberikan tumpukan piring dan gelas kotor berpapasan dengan seorang lelaki muda berambut hitam yang menatapnya tajam. Katsuragi Kamui kalau dia tidak salah mengingat nama dari orang yang dikenalkan Miwa sebelum café dibuka.

"Apa?" tanya Kai balas menatap bola mata merah itu dengan pandangan yang sama tajamnya.

"Hmmph! Kapan pun dan dimana pun kau itu selalu seperti ini. Kasihan A-" belum sempat Kamui melanjutkan perkataannya, bel pintu café tersebut terdengar menandakan pelanggan baru yang masuk. Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu dimana seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih dan kemeja hitam masuk dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Yo!" serunya sambil menghampiri kedua lelaki yang mematung melihatnya.

"Jun?" suara Miwa terdengar di telinga mereka.

"Taishi!" lelaki bernama Jun tersebut segera mengitari meja _counter_ dan memeluk Miwa. Tetapi sedetik kemudian dia sudah melompat kesakitan karena salah satu kakinya diinjak oleh Miwa sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pekerjaanmu?" tanya Miwa secara beruntun sambil menatap Jun dengan curiga.

Jun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku sudah bekerja keras menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku agar bisa bertemu denganmu tapi kau malah menginterogasiku seperti ini. Kejam sekali. Ouch!," gerutunya sambil mengusap bagian lututnya yang ditendang saat dia berpura-pura sedih.

"Kau itu jurnalis _freelance_. Jadi bilang saja secara jujur kalau tidak ada pekerjaan untukmu sekarang ini," ujar Miwa. Tentu saja hal itu tidak sepenuhnya benar dan dia tahu lelaki berambut hitam didepannya sekarang ini selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan tapi dia tetap saja menyempatkan diri mengunjungi café miliknya meski hanya sekedar meminum kopi.

Jun kembali menggerutu pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai. "Kelihatannya kau sudah cukup sehat," kata Jun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya saat melihat Kai yang mengenakan seragam _waiter_.

"Kau kenal denganku?" tanya Kai.

Jun tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Kau sahabat baik Taishi. Mana mungkin aku tidak mengenalmu. Ah…Tapi di luar sisi itu aku juga cukup mengenalmu. Sampai batasan tertentu tentunya," jawab Jun dengan sorot mata penuh arti.

"Jun!" tegur Miwa.

"Eh? Tidak masalah kan? Aku hanya memberitahunya kalau aku mengenalnya dalam batasan kenalan biasa," jawab Jun cepat. Dia meraih secangkir kopi panas yang diberikan Miwa padanya dan menyesapnya perlahan. "Hmm…Kopi buatanmu selalu enak," pujinya. Miwa hanya menghela napas.

"Kamui, bisa tolong bantu bagian _hall_? Aku ingin bicara dengan Kai dan Jun," kata Miwa tenang. Kamui mengangguk dan bergegas membantu rekan kerjanya yang lain.

"Duduklah. Kurasa pembicaraan kita akan panjang," ujar Jun sambil menatap Kai. Kai duduk disamping Jun dan hanya sesekali menatap Jun untuk mengamati gerak-geriknya.

"Apa saja yang kau tahu tentangku?" tanya Kai saat Miwa meletakkan secangkir kopi dihadapannya dan melepas apronnya.

"Hmm…Menurutmu aku harus memberitahu sejauh apa?" Jun balik bertanya pada Miwa yang mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

Miwa kembali menginjak kakinya. "Kau tahu harus bicara sejauh apa? Dasar bodoh," jawab Miwa ketus. Jun mengernyit kesakitan.

"Baik. Baik. Tidak perlu menginjak kakiku seperti itu," tambah Jun. Jun berdeham pelan sebelum kembali menatap Kai. "Jadi…Apa yang ingin kau ketahui lebih dahulu? Kehidupan pribadi? Pekerjaan?"

"Pekerjaan," jawab Kai cepat. Miwa hanya menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggerutu 'Dasar Maniak kerja' dengan nada cukup pelan agar Kai tidak mendengar tetapi dari gerak-geriknya sudah cukup membuat Kai memahami apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Miwa.

"Baik…Baik…Pekerjaan ya. Uhmm…Kau bekerja di suatu perusahaan cukup besar sebelum mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang membuatmu harus vakum dari pekerjaan tersebut sampai Mitsusada mengatakan kau boleh kembali lagi bekerja," jelas Jun.

"Perusahaan…Apa tidak masalah pegawainya tidak bekerja dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Tentu saja! Kau 'kan direkturnya," jawab Jun dengan wajah ceria. Miwa memukul bagian belakang kepalanya tepat setelah dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Ouch!"

"Di-Ha?" Kai menatap balik Jun dan Miwa dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ah…Tenang, Kai. Perusahaanmu aman. Shinya, Tangan kananmu di perusahaan, menangani semuanya. Dia juga sudah membuat laporan agar kau bisa membacanya saat kau kembali bekerja nanti," jelas Miwa cepat.

Kai masih tampak bingung tapi entah kenapa dia tahu kalau segala macam pekerjaannya tidak akan terlalu terbengkalai mengetahui ada yang menggantikannya sementara. "Shinya itu bisa dibilang 'asuhan'mu. Dia bisa dipercaya 100%. Tetsu akan mengajarinya apa yang perlu dilakukan sementara kau 'istirahat'," tambah Miwa. Kai mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi hebat juga ya. Dengan kecelakaan sebesar itu yang melibatkan 3 mobil, 1 truk, dan 1 bus kau bisa selamat," timpal Jun yang mendapat 'hadiah' injakan kaki sangat keras dari lelaki berambut pirang disebelahnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Kai mengerjapkan matanya. "Separah itu?" tanya Kai lagi. Miwa mengangguk.

"Untungnya mobil yang kau kendarai dalam keadaan pelan dan berada pada bagian ujung dari mobil-mobil yang bertabrakan jadi kau masih bisa selamat. Supirmu juga sudah baikan meski masih harus dirawat jalan selama beberapa bulan," jawab Miwa.

"Ada hal lain yang perlu kuketahui?" tanya Kai. Jun dan Miwa saling berpandangan. Miwa mengangguk kembali dan Jun akhirnya kembali menatap Kai.

"Untuk masalah pekerjaan dan kecelakaan yang menimpamu…itu saja. Untuk kehidupan pribadimu, aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau hal itu lebih baik kita bicarakan saat Mitsusada mengatakan kondisimu sudah cukup stabil," jawab Jun. Sebelum Kai bisa bertanya lebih jauh, suara ponsel mengambil perhatian mereka. Jun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan menghela napas sedih.

"Ada pekerjaan lagi," ujarnya sambil menatap Miwa. Miwa hanya mengangguk dan menggerakkan tangannya menyuruhnya pergi sambil mengambil cangkir kopi yang sudah kosong.

"Ya…Ya…Pergi sana," katanya santai.

Jun melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tubuh ramping Miwa sesaat sebelum bergegas pergi sebelum lelaki pirang tersebut bisa memukulnya karena memeluknya didepan umum. Wajah Miwa yang merona merah dan teriakan kesalnya agar tidak kembali lagi juga tidak digubrisnya sama sekali. Kai hanya diam menatap Miwa sebelum seringai kecil menghias wajahnya.

"Apa?!" seru Miwa kesal, wajahnya masih merona meski tidak separah saat Jun memeluknya.

"Tidak ada. Aku kembali bekerja dulu, _Owner_," ujar Kai yang wajahnya masih dihiasi seringai kecil.

Banyak pengunjung yang tertawa kecil melihatnya karena sudah lama mereka tidak melihat pemilik café dibuat kesal oleh sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri. Miwa hanya bisa menggerutu sembari membereskan meja _counter_ dari cangkir kotor yang tadi digunakan sahabatnya dan kekasihnya, Miwa bersumpah akan membuat Jun menderita saat lelaki berambut hitam itu libur kerja, masih dengan rona merah yang kini bercampur dengan kekesalannya.

******Memories******

Seorang lelaki berambut coklat tengah membaca tumpukan laporan kesehatan yang ada di atas mejanya. Bola matanya yang berwarna abu-abu itu bergerak menyusuri huruf demi huruf dan grafik yang tertera juga beberapa catatan beserta foto yang ada. Dia kemudian meletakkan laporan yang tengah dibacanya kembali ke atas meja. Sambil menghela napas, dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi yang didudukinya. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter memang cukup melelahkan tapi dia cukup bangga dengan itu karena dia bisa menolong banyak orang dengan kemampuannya. Meski untuk mencapai apa yang dia dapatkan sekarang ini dia harus mengorbankan cukup banyak hal seperti saat-saat dimana dia seharusnya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman sebayanya tetapi hal itu digantikan dengan beberapa tumpukan buku kedokteran. Mitsusada Kenji kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum kecil. Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak menyesal sudah mengorbankan hal itu karena sebagai gantinya dia mendapatkan hal yang tidak bisa tergantikan oleh apapun di dunia ini.

"_Koutei_~," sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya saat sepasang lengan ramping memeluk lehernya dari samping. Surai merah memenuhi pandangannya.

"Ren," ucapnya lembut sambil membelai surai merah itu dengan salah satu lengannya yang bebas.

Ren tersenyum senang kearahnya. "_Koutei_, kau pasti bekerja terlalu keras lagi," ujar Ren. Bibirnya mengerucut dan dia menatap Mitsusada Kenji dengan pandangan tidak setuju. "Kau harus istirahat juga. Tidak lucu kalau dokter sampai sakit," tambah Ren.

Mitsusada hanya tertawa kecil mendengar teguran Ren. "Maaf. Aku baru bermaksud untuk istirahat," jawabnya sambil tetap mengelus pelan kepala Ren. Jemarinya bergerak merasakan lembutnya tiap helai rambut berwarna merah tersebut.

Ren mengangguk senang. "Bagus. Aichi-_kun_ bilang kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku," kata Ren sambil menatap ke arah pintu dimana Aichi setengah bersembunyi di balik pintu dengan wajah merah.

Tangannya yang masih bergerak secara tidak sadar sebelumnya kini berhenti diikuti dengan seluruh anggota tubuhnya. "A-Aichi-_kun_?! M-Maaf. Aku tidak sadar," ujar Mitsusada cepat sambil sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Ren. Semburat merah menghias wajahnya dan Ren hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"T-Tidak apa-apa," jawab Aichi pelan sebelum memasuki ruangan dokter muda itu.

"Aww…_Koutei_ tidak perlu malu seperti itu. Kai bahkan tidak peduli dengan sekitar saat bersama dengan Aichi," ujar Ren. Raut wajah Aichi dan Mitsusada berubah seketika yang membuat Ren menyadari ada sesuatu saat nama Kai disebut.

"Benar…Kai-_kun_…Aichi-_kun_, aku ingin kau mengawasi kondisinya diluar Rumah Sakit. Aku tahu Miwa-_kun_ pasti bisa menjaga agar Kai-_kun_ tidak terlalu memaksakan diri di luar sana tetapi aku ingin ada professional yang bisa mengawasi hal tersebut," kata Mitsusada sambil menatap Aichi dengan sorot mata serius. Aichi mengangguk pelan.

"Ini juga bisa menjadi alasan untukmu agar bisa dekat dengannya kan?" tambah Mitsusada sambil tersenyum. Raut wajah Aichi kembali merona dan lelaki mungil berambut biru itu segera menundukkan kepalanya.

Ren memiringkan kepalanya. 'Alasan? Untuk apa Aichi-_kun_ butuh alasan untuk dekat dengan Kai?' pikir lelaki berambut merah itu.

"_Nee_, _Koutei_, Kenapa Aichi perlu alasan untuk dekat dengan Kai?" tanya Ren bingung. Mitsusada dan Aichi menatapnya sesaat.

"Ren, Sebenarnya…Kai-_kun_ kehilangan ingatannya. Ini salah satu alasan aku memanggilmu kemari," jawab Mitsusada.

"Aku?" tanya Ren lagi. "Untuk apa?"

"Yang bisa diingatnya adalah Ren-_san_ jadi aku ingin Ren-_san_ membantu memulihkan ingatan Kai-_kun_," tambah Aichi.

Ren mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Jadi…Apa yang terakhir diingatnya?" tanya Ren.

Mitsusada mengambil catatan rekaman kesehatan Kai dari dalam laci mejanya dan membukanya. "Terakhir dia mengingat kalian berdiri di depan sebuah gedung dan membicarakan sesuatu," jelas Mitsusada.

"Ahh…Itu saat kami menjadi sepasang kekasih dulu," ujar Ren.

Tubuh Aichi tampak menegang dan Mitsusada hanya diam dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari laporan di tangannya. Ren hanya menghela napas dan kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher Mitsusada. Aichi yang melihat itu kembali merona.

"_Koutei_ yang sekarang menjadi pasanganku," ucap Ren sambil menatap mata Mitsusada. Mitsusada balik menatap Ren sebelum seulas senyum kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Iya. Terima kasih, Ren," jawab Mitsusada. Ren tersenyum lebar dan memeluk erat kekasihnya itu sebelum menatap ke arah Aichi.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Aichi-_kun_?" tanya Ren.

"Eh?" Aichi menatapnya bingung.

"Apa tidak masalah Kai dekat denganku? Meski hanya untuk mengembalikan ingatannya," tanya Ren yang masih menatap Aichi dengan ekspresi serius yang sangat jarang sekali digunakannya.

Aichi menatapnya beberapa saat. Lelaki berambut biru itu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dan balas menatap Ren dengan sorot mata serius pula. "Aku yakin dengan hal ini, Ren-_san_. Aku mempercayai Kai-_kun_," jawab Aichi.

Ren mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ekspresi seriusnya sesaat yang lalu seolah tidak pernah terjadi. "Baik. Aku akan membantu Kai demi _Koutei_," ujarnya riang. Mitsusada hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya kaget dan tertawa mendengar jawaban Ren. Aichi juga ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tapi jangan memaksanya mengingat ya," tambah Mitsusada sambil menepuk pelan kepala Ren.

3 nada dering tanda bahwa ada pesan yang masuk terdengar. Ketiga orang yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut mengambil ponsel mereka masing-masing dan membaca isi pesan tersebut. Mitsusada menatap Ren dan Ren hanya diam mengamati isi pesan yang baru didapatnya. Aichi menatap kedua lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan pandangan tidak yakin.

"Yah…Karena kita diundang berarti kita harus datang kan? Lagipula hari ini _shift_ _Koutei_ selesai malam hari. Aichi-_kun_ juga kan?" ujar Ren sambil menatap kedua orang yang dimaksud. Keduanya mengangguk. Tidak aneh kalau Ren tahu jadwal kerja Mitsusada tapi jadwal kerja Aichi…Aichi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengganti ponselnya ke nada sunyi karena _shift_ kerjanya sudah dimulai lagi.

Untuk yang terakhir kali dia kembali membaca isi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Miwa ke ponselnya. Pesan itu berisi:

_From: Miwa-kun_

_Subject: Party_

_Jam 20:00. Café Weiβ Drachen. Pesta untuk merayakan Kai keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Semua wajib datang :)_

******Memories******

Pada malam saat acara dimulai, para tamu undangan sudah berkumpul. Kai hanya diam di sudut ruangan sambil membawa gelas berisi jus buah, Miwa melarang adanya segala macam makanan maupun minuman beralkohol dengan alasan tidak ingin ada keributan didalam cafénya. Bola matanya memandang seluruh isi ruangan. Dia hanya mengenal beberapa diantara tamu undangan Miwa tersebut. Miwa sendiri mengatakan bahwa mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang dikenal Kai meski saat ini dia tidak mengingat mereka. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas dan memandang keluar jendela.

Sepasang bola mata berwarna biru memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kai dengan saksama sebelum tepukan ringan di pundaknya membuyarkan konsentrasinya, mengganti targetnya ke arah tepukan yang dirasakannya tadi. Seorang wanita berambut ungu terang menatapnya balik dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Mengkhawatirkannya, Aichi?" tanya wanita tersebut.

Aichi hanya bisa mengangguk. "Misaki-_san_…Mitsusada-_san_ memintaku mengawasi kondisinya diluar rumah sakit," jawab Aichi yang sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lelaki berambut coklat yang tengah merenungkan entah apa di sudut ruangan.

"Kau selalu mengkhawatirkannya," ujar Misaki sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia kembali menatap Aichi. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Tentu saja," jawab Aichi sambil tersenyum. Misaki tampak ragu memandangnya yang membuat Aichi tampak bingung. Apakah jawaban itu salah? Sebelum dia sempat menanyakan apa ada yang salah dengan jawabannya, Misaki kembali berkata.

"Aku tidak hanya menanyakan masalah fisik, Aichi…Apa kau baik-baik saja? Disini…," lanjut Misaki sambil menunjuk ke arah dada Aichi.

Aichi terdiam. Pandangannya kembali teralih pada Kai. "Kalau aku menjawab 'Baik-baik saja' berarti aku akan berbohong pada Misaki-_san_," jawab Aichi dengan pandangan sedih tetapi dia segera melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum Misaki sempat berkomentar tentangnya. "Tapi aku juga bahagia. Kai-_kun_ ada disini. Bernafas. Kalau aku berdiri disampingnya, aku akan bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Dia bangun. Sadar. Dia bisa mengetahui siapa yang ada disampingnya. Tidak seperti dulu."

Giliran Misaki untuk terdiam mendengar ucapan Aichi. Dia memandang lelaki bertubuh mungil dihadapannya itu. Sosok yang berusaha untuk tetap tegar meski orang terpenting baginya tidak mengingatnya lagi. Dia paham sepenuhnya. Bagi Aichi, asalkan Kai tetap hidup, dengan ingatan atau tanpa ingatannya yang dulu, Aichi bisa bertahan. Misaki juga tahu kalau itu bukan berarti Aichi tidak merasakan kesedihan karena tidak bisa bersama dengan kekasihnya. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak Aichi.

"Kalau itu apa yang kau rasakan sesungguhnya dan keputusanmu, Aichi," ucapnya. "Tapi kau juga harus ingat. Kami semua akan selalu membantumu kalau kau merasa kau tidak cukup kuat untuk menanggung semua ini. Meski terkadang dia bersikap menyebalkan, dia juga termasuk sahabat kami."

Aichi hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Misaki itu. Dia menangguk senang. "Terima kasih, Misaki-_san_," katanya.

"Aichi!" panggil Miwa sambil menghampirinya.

"Miwa-_kun_? Ada apa?" tanya Aichi bingung.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada Kai secara resmi. Ayo!" ujar Miwa yang segera menarik Aichi menjauh. "Maaf ya, _Nee-chan_, Aichi kuculik dulu."

Misaki hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya kembali sebelum pergi ke tempat Emi dan berbicara dengannya. Meski sekian tahun berlalu, ada juga hal yang sama sekali tidak berubah merupakan satu hal yang dipikirkan oleh Misaki saat melihat kelakuan Miwa.

Aichi sendiri yang dibawa paksa oleh Miwa tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena sebelum sempat menolak maupun menyetujui ajakan Miwa dia sendiri sudah berdiri di hadapan lelaki yang menjadi tujuan utama diadakannya pesta malam ini.

"Yo, Kai! Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang yang akan membantuku memantau kondisimu selama di luar rumah sakit," kata Miwa dengan senyum lebar.

Kai hanya memandangnya tanpa merubah ekspresinya sedikit pun. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Aichi yang berdiri dengan sedikit sosoknya tersembunyi di belakang Miwa. Rona merah samar tampak di wajahnya dan membuat Kai sendiri hampir tersenyum melihatnya.

Miwa mendorong tubuh Aichi hingga berhadapan langsung dengan Kai. "Namanya Sendou Aichi. Lebih muda setahun dari kita dan yang selalu mengurusmu saat di rumah sakit. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya saat pertama bangun dulu kan?" jelas Miwa.

Aichi merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas karena malu. "I-Itu…Uhmm…S-Salam kenal. I-Ini pertama kalinya kita berkenalan dengan resmi," ucap Aichi terbata-bata.

"Kai Toshiki," ucap Kai singkat. Dia masih memperhatikan ekspresi Aichi yang tampaknya semakin salah tingkah karena diperhatikan terus menerus olehnya. Sebelum dia sempat menanyakan hal lain, pintu café terbuka menandakan tamu yang tampaknya terlambat datang. Dua sosok berambut merah juga coklat mengambil perhatiannya.

"Ren…" gumamnya saat melihat sosok berambut merah yang tampak mencari-cari seseorang.

Saat mata keduanya saling bertemu, sosok berambut merah itu memasang senyum cerah sebelum menarik lelaki di sampingnya pergi ke arah Kai yang tengah bersama Miwa dan Aichi itu. Suzugamori Ren melambaikan tangannya dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Kai~ Selamat atas membaiknya kondisimu sehingga bisa keluar dari rumah sakit," ujarnya.

"Uhh…Ya…" jawab Kai yang tampak sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Aichi menatap interaksi keduanya dengan pandangan sedikit cemas. Pandangannya beradu dengan Mitsusada yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, menandakan bahwa tidak akan terjadi hal yang bisa membuat kondisi Kai memburuk. Aichi membalas anggukan itu dan tetap berdiri disamping Kai.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya, Kai," ucap Ren. Kai hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Kudengar kecelakaannya cukup besar. Untung saja kau selamat ya," lanjut Ren.

Kai hanya bisa kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Pikirannya kembali dipenuhi bayangan, potongan-potongan ingatan yang terlupakan olehnya. Suara-suara yang tampak samar dan jauh juga terdengar olehnya. Dia berusaha mengatur napasnya dan mempertahankan ekspresinya untuk tetap datar seolah tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia sedikit tersentak kaget saat salah satu ingatan yang kembali padanya muncul. Sosok Ren dalam ingatannya yang menatapnya dengan penuh amarah dan jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi yang diberikannya di dunia nyata juga kata-katanya yang tampak menusuk tajam.

"_**Kalau sejak awal kau tidak serius dan hanya menganggapku sebagai pengganti, lebih baik sejak awal kau tidak menerimanya."**_

"Kai-_kun_?" suara lembut dan tarikan pelan pada lengan bajunya kembali menyadarkannya. Kai menatap Ren, Mitsusada, juga Aichi yang tampak diam memperhatikannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Aichi lagi. Kai mengangguk dan menghela napas lega.

"Maaf. Aku ingin berpikir sendiri sebentar," ujar Kai yang mengangguk pelan ke arah Mitsusada juga Ren sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Apa perlu kutemani?" tawar Aichi. Kai tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih sudah menanyakannya," jawab Kai sebelum membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah kerumunan para tamu. Mencari area yang lebih tenang untuk menjernihkan dan mengatur kembali pikirannya.

"Apa seharusnya dia tidak kusapa?" tanya Ren sambil menatap Mitsusada.

"Tidak. Kurasa dia teringat sesuatu, Ren tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa," jawab Mitsusada sambil menggenggam tangan Ren yang balas tersenyum senang ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang ke pesta ini, Mitsusada-_san_, Ren-_san_. Aku tahu kalian cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaan," ucap Aichi dengan penuh terima kasih.

Ren hanya tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini tempat yang bagus untuk _Koutei_ bersenang-senang. Makanannya juga gratis," ujar Ren.

Mitsusada mengangguk setuju. "Ren benar. Tapi maaf…sepertinya tokoh utama pesta ini jadi menyendiri," katanya yang sudah tidak bisa menangkap sosok Kai didalam area café.

Aichi tersenyum mendengar ucapan keduanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Miwa-_kun_ pasti bisa menemukan Kai-_kun_ selama dia ada di sekitar tempat ini. Lagipula…Kai-_kun_ membutuhkan waktu untuk beradaptasi. Apalagi kalau benar dia mengingat sesuatu."

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan saja pestanya tanpa kehadiran 'Manusia tanpa Ekspresi' itu," kata Ren tiba-tiba sambil menarik Aichi juga Mitsusada ke arah meja tempat makanan dan minuman disajikan. Meski masih cemas dengan keadaan Kai, Aichi tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini. Dia hanya bisa menunggu Kai kembali seperti biasa sebelum bisa berbicara kembali dengannya. Dia hanya berharap agar hal itu bisa cepat terjadi.

* * *

**Additional Notes:**

**Shinya** **(**sekitar 17-19**) **\- OC murni milik author. Ga ngambil dari mana-mana dan kadang disebut oleh para karakter kalau memang butuh disebut.

**Weiβ Drachen** \- White Dragon (Translated by GoogTrans)

**Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir =D See you next chapter!**


End file.
